Blazing Speed Mini-Series: Trouble (Comic 1)
Speed Demon dodged a quick kick aimed at his head form Breeze. Speed Demon then said "I know you really wanted this one on one time gorgeous but were gonna have to wrap this up." He then uppercutted her knocking her in the air and grabbed her leg and spinned in a circle and hurled her into a wall knocking her out. He then ran and socked Mist in the jaw knocking him back a few feet. Speed Demon then said "So what's a couple of power crazed mercenaries doing around here." Mist then said "That's none of your business." He then attacked Speed Demon while his back was turned to him. Speed Demon then moved out the way without looking back at all. He then said "Well I'm curious since breaking into a empty warehouse isn't the brightest idea. Mist then said "So is facing me so it looks like were both idiots." Speed Demon said "Nope." He then ran up and socked Mist in the jaw knocking him into a wall. Speed Demon then said "Bring it water boy." Mist then threw his sword at Speed Demon. Speed Demon bent down barely escaping the swords deadly grasp. Mist then said "I'll watch you die by my blade Martin." Speed Demon then said "Well dying wasn't on my schedule for today can we push it back to..." He was interrupted by Mist who leaped in the air and tried to slam into Speed Demon. Mist then said "You talk to much." Speed Demon then said "Maybe you talk to little ever thought about that." Mist then shot a water blast from thin air at Speed Demon said "You are so annoying." Speed Demon then said "Likewise." Speed Demon then ran at him and tried to punch him. Mist then made a water shield around him knocking Speed Demon back and on the ground. Mist then shot a water dragon out of the shield at Speed Demon. Mist then called on his sword which flew right back to him. Mist then made the air become misty hiding in it. Speed Demon dodged the water dragon but then was hit by a shuriken in the arm. Speed Demon then said "This wasn't the kind of kinky party I was wanting to have today." Mist then said "I'll finally shut that loud mouth up today." Speed Demon then said "Well their is a problem with that." Mist then what's that." Speed Demon then ran around in a circle over and over clearing the air. "Your about to feel the burn.." Mist then said "What?" Firestrike then leaped out of nowhere and socked Mist in the jaw with a fire punch knocking him out." Speed Demon then said "I could have handled this myself you know." Firestrike then said "Yeah you looked like you were doing great out their." Speed Demon then said "I knew you were their so I went soft on them." Firestrike then said "How did you know when I just got here after Bionic told me you were looking into a pimp scandal at the docks." Speed Demon then said "I just know, anyway I think these people are the muscle for the hustle." Firestrike then said "Then where's the hustle?" Speed Demon then said "Well let's leave that answer to the couple over here." Firestrike and Speed Demon then walked over to the knocked out two who were laid out on separate area of the building. The two grabbed one and took them to the middle of the room. Speed Demon then said "Who should we wake up?" Firestrike then said "Let's go with Breeze, she seems the easiest to interrogate." Speed Demon then woke her up by vibrating his hands and holding her, shaking her." She then said "What the heck do you want Martin and woah who's the man in black." Speed Demon then said "I thought I was your date beautiful." Firestrike then picked her up against the wall and said "Why were you guys here." Breeze then said "What makes you think I'll tell you anything." Firestrike then said "If you don't your going to have have yourself a nice date with Martin over here while the police take their time getting over here that's if anyone called police which is unlikely in this area and at dawn." Breeze then said "Fine I'll tell you we were sent here for muscle." Speed Demon then said "Like I told you." Firestrike then said "That was test to see if she will tell the truth." he then slammed her against the wall again. Breeze then said "The shipment should be here in around 5 minutes." Firestrike then said "What's the cargo?" She then said "Hoes." Speed Demon then said "HOES?!" Firestrike then said "Why are females the cargo." Breeze then said "That's kind of what a pimp needs to operate a business." Firestrike then asked "Who's the pimp." Breeze then said "His name is Black Baron." Speed Demon then said "I've heard that name before he runs the pimp game in Chicago." Firestrike then said "We've got enough info thanks." Breeze then said "Whatever you say handsome." Breeze then tried to attack him as he walked away. Speed Demon knocked into her making her slide across the ground knocked out." Firestrike then said "Thanks Marty." Speed Demon then said "Your welcome but what's our next move." Firestrike then said "Let's stay back and stop this shipment set these girls free and interrogate a few thugs." The truck then arrived with Onyx walking in the building to check the place out to see the 2 standing with their muscle on the floor. Onyx then said "We've got company." The truck stopped and 18 soldiers came out of the truck with guns." Speed Demon then said "The plan sounded much easier when you said it." Firestrike then said "Well a little struggle never killed anybody." Speed Demon then said "I think it has but I get what your saying." Firestrike then said "Well then let's get to the fight."...(To Be Continued)